


The Sacred Vows

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Series: The Sacred Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoons, Pregnancy, Smut, Snoke is a bad guy, So much angst, So much smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Travel, Weddings, so much fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey and Ben are starting their life together; they're getting married, having a child, everything they've ever dreamed of. However, an old shadowy figure from Ben's past decides to make his reappearance in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're baaaaaaaack. Here's the sequel to The Sacred Texts! If you've not read that first, we'd highly recommend that before you begin this one. <3 As always, make sure you have a pair of fresh undies and you schedule a visit to your dentist, because the amount of fluff in this is just...so much. It'll rot your teeth.

Ben Solo stood in front of the mirror in his old room at his mother’s country house, adjusting his tuxedo for probably the millionth time in the past twenty minutes. He was beyond nervous, though he knew he had absolutely no reason to be. Rey Niima, his bride-to-be, wasn't going to get cold feet and leave him at the altar. But still, some part of him worried. There was nothing more embarrassing than being dumped at your own wedding.

Not that he was worried, of course. He looked in the mirror at Armitage Hux, who was his Best Man, frowning slightly as he fiddled with his tie _again._ “Are you sure this looks okay? It’s straight?”

The tall, red headed man stepped forward, dressed in his own suit, coming around to push Ben’s hands away as he examined the tie and made minor adjustments. “It will, if you'd just leave it alone. You know everything is going to be fine. You two love birds are head over heels for each other. And she’s pregnant, so she can't exactly run very fast. You could catch her.”

Rey was four and a half months pregnant with their first child, and her stomach was still mostly flat, save for a bump that looked like she'd eaten too much that day. They'd gotten to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time at fourteen weeks, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't shed a few tears. They still had yet to find out the gender of the baby, not that it'd stopped him from buying some baby things when he went out in the middle of the night to satisfy her cravings. She'd had a thing for pudding recently, it seemed.

She was off in another part of the house, getting ready, and as much as he wanted to see her, it was bad luck to see her before the actual wedding on the big day. “I'm not worried about her running off, Hux. I'm worried about if I look okay. I want this to be perfect for her.” Ben ran his hand through his silky black hair, smoothing it back into place.

“You look fine. I'm sure she's having the same worry right now,” Hux commented, shaking his head. He didn't have the patience for insecurities.

“I just got a text from Rose,” Finn chimed in from the couch, waving his phone at them. “She said Rey is gorgeous and glowing. I don’t think you could fuck this up if you tried, man.”

___________________

 

“I just got a text from Finn!” Rose announced. “He said Ben is calm as can be, completely relaxed and at ease. See, Rey, there’s nothing to worry about. He’s not going to leave you.”

Rey exhaled, wringing her hands. “Are you sure? I mean, he doesn’t have to marry me. He shouldn’t marry me. Why did I ever think I was good enough for him? Oh god, what if he wants a divorce next month? What if he takes the baby? What if he remarries someone _awful_ and I can’t see my baby anymore and she grows up miserable without me?”

Phasma raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, the true picture of coolness as she lounged on the settee in her cream bridesmaids dress. She shot a look at the photographer that warned not to get any shots of Rey looking so nervous. “She? I thought you didn’t know the sex yet.”

“It’s just a feeling I have,” Rey replied offhandedly.

“Rey, just, _breathe._ Ben loves you and he loves the baby and you’re going to be fine,” Rose reassured her. She took her hands and gently brought the full length mirror, allowing Rey to watch as she made a few little adjustments to her dress and hair. “You’re going to marry the love of your life today, the father of your unborn child, and everything will be _lovely._ There’s no need to panic or worry. Nothing could possibly go wrong, you know Leia and Threepio made absolute certain that this day was be as flawless for you two as possible.”

Rey nodded, thinking about how much her mother-in-law and her mother-in-law’s nervous assistant had stressed over the last five months. It had been a task to keep the press’s nose out of their business, Leia feeding them a fake September wedding date to hopefully throw them off the scent of what was happening at the manor today. It helped that the wedding was tiny, less than 50 of their closest friends and family in attendance. Leia had arranged for them to have a photoshoot and a press conference after their honeymoon, all three of them as they announced both the marriage and the baby. But for now, they could enjoy anonymity.

“You look beautiful, Rey. If Ben tries anything stupid, I’ll hold him down and force him to do the right thing,” Phasma reassured her, coming up to join the two girls at the mirror so that they could all admire the lovely bride.

Rey had immediately rejected the idea of wearing a white wedding dress, knowing that it was silly to pretend she was “pure” when the evidence that spoke the contrary was right there beneath the skirt. She had instead selected a pale pink wedding dress by Marlo Ford, a dreamy creation in tulle and pearls. The dress was sleeveless, the bodice dipping down in both the front and the back in a v that met the solid pink ribbon at her waist. The dress was full and flowing, a stunning ball gown that folded in gentle pleats and trailed behind her. The bodice and top of the skirt were covered in white floral appliques with pearls dotted along them. The stylist had done Rey’s hair in an intricate series of twists at the back of her head, some strands left to softly curl around her face. They’d set some tiny pearl pins in it, just a small scattering mixed with some baby's breath. Her makeup was left simple, a subtle brown smokey eyes and soft pink lip. The look was finished off by simple pearl studs, no necklace necessary to adorn her long neck. Her skin glowed a healthy soft tan and she was truly radiant.

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best friends a bride could hope for,” Rey said, reaching out to squeeze each other their hands.

“Of course, sweetie. We love you,” Rose said, leaning forward to give her temple a quick kiss.

“Shoot, that’s Armie texting me. I guess they’re ready to start?” Phasma said, shooting a look down at her phone.

“We’ll head down now. Finn’s coming to walk you, right?” Rose asked.

They’d decided to have Finn walk Rey down the aisle, as the only other significant man in her life. But they also wanted Finn to stand up with them at the wedding, so it was decided that Hux would be waiting with Ben, Phasma and Rose walking alone, and then Finn bringing Rey, joining Hux afterwards. At least Luke was available to walk Leia down.

“I’ll see you girls down there,” Rey said as she handed her friends their bouquets.

With one last kiss each, the girls left, the photographer accompanying them.

There was a short rap on the door a few minutes later, a sound like wood smacking against wood instead of a hand.

Rey frowned, wondering why the knock sounded so weird, but she opened the door anyway, turning to fuss with her own bouquet. “Finn, we’ve got to ge--who...who are you?”

An old man stepped into the room, walking with a cane, one side of his face stripped away and reknitted back together by scar tissue. His eyes were a cold blue, empty of soul, but filled with something akin to glee as he looked around the quarters for a moment before settling on Rey. “Hello, little Rey. Allow me the pleasure of introducing myself. My name is Albus Snoke.” He half-bowed, his movements seemingly restricted. “I simply wanted to congratulate you on your wedding day, and to bring you a gift.”

Rey stiffened, moving backwards to get away from him. “H--how did you get in here? We have security everywhere. You _weren’t_ invited!” She snapped, finally finding her strength at the end.

Snoke chortled, a hollow sound as he stepped forward again, further into the room. “Well, you may want to fire someone, then. The back door was left unguarded.” He reached into his coat pocket and produced a little brown box, holding it between his unnaturally elongated fingers.

Rey recoiled from the box as if it were going to bite her. “Get out. I don’t want anything from you. Ben is _done_ with you!”

“Oh, little Rey. Our business is just getting started,” he said, placing the box on the dresser. “And don't worry; I'm not staying for the wedding. I just wanted to see the harlot he was set to wed.”

“ _Harlot?_ Fuck you! Get the fuck out of here before I call the police!” Rey seethed, glancing away from him for the briefest of moments to search for her phone.

“You mean you aren't being paid to sleep with him?” He asked curiously, ignoring her threat as he tilted his head to the side and assessed her again, lingering over her stomach.

Rey followed his gaze and wrapped her arms around her stomach to shield her unborn child, glaring at him. “What? _No!_ Why in the world would he _marry_ someone he has to pay to sleep with! How dare you!”

“That boy couldn't get anyone to love him on their own terms,” he cackled, rolling his shoulders. “You think it's a coincidence he buys you anything you'd ever want? He wants to bribe you to stay with him.”

Rey gaped at him. “What are you--how do you know what he buys me?”

Snoke feigned a flustered look, suddenly acting like a senile old man, “Oh deary me, it appears I'm in the wrong room.” He edged back towards the door, adding, “You're a clever girl. I could use more like you.”

Rey felt her chest hollow out. What the fuck was he talking about? He couldn't possibly think _she_ would go with _him_.

“What do you mean? What would you need me for?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“Let’s just say that I'm in need of someone to help me get the senator out of my way. She's become quite cumbersome in her age. She's far too determined for my liking. Whatever our Ben is paying you, I'll triple it, if you help me.” He shot her a conspiratorial look, winking.

“For the last time, he’s not paying me! We’re in _love,_ you sick fuck! We’re--" she cut herself off, dangerously close to revealing their pregnancy to this man. Although by the way his gaze had lowered before, she had a feeling he already knew. She hugged herself tighter, giving a silent prayer that she would protect their baby from this monster. And he was threatening Leia, the woman who had been her mother from the moment they met. She wished her phone was closer so that she could call for Ben. Damn traditions, she needed him right now.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he shushed her, bringing a finger to his lips. “All this undue stress wouldn't be good for the baby, would it? Go, enjoy your big day, little Rey. I'll be in touch.” Snoke gave another short bow and slipped out of the room, completely unphased by the idea of someone finding him.

Rey dove for her phone, immediately calling Ben. When she got no response, she threw the device down. Of course he didn't answer, he was probably already in the yard!

“Fuck!” Rey was shaking.

“Rey?” Finn asked a short moment later, coming around to stare at her through the open door. “You look--hey, everything okay?” He entered the room quickly, concern flitting across his eyes as he took in the way she was trembling. “Aww, peanut. It’ll be okay. Today’s going to be a great day. Ben’s waiting outside for you.”

“Snoke was just here,” Rey said, cutting him off. “Snoke was in here and he...he threatened Leia and he offered to...to…” she broke off with a dry sob, the back of her brain screaming at her to not ruin her makeup.

“ _Snoke?!"_  Finn gasped, immediately wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer as he looked around, trying to find the threat. He didn't know what he would do since he wasn't armed like he would've been on a security detail job, but still, the instinct was the same. “Did he touch you? Do I need to go get Ben? Do we need to postpone for a bit?”

Rey sunk gratefully into his comforting embrace, clutching the lapels of his tux. But it wasn't the one she needed. “Please get Ben. He needs to know right now. Tell everyone I’m sorry and we just need a...a moment. And _please_ make sure security is where they're supposed to be. He said he came through the back door? How was that possible? Everyone is out there.” She knew she was rambling but she was terrified and she couldn't control herself.  

“Okay, hang on. I'll have to leave you for about two minutes, but I'll make sure there's someone right outside your door, okay?” He kissed her cheek, mindful of the makeup and left in a hurry, having to run outside and cause a scene as he ran down the aisle and to where Ben was already waiting at the end.

Not wanting to make the scene even bigger, he leaned up to whisper in Ben’s ear, feeling the taller man go rigid at the words. Without saying anything to the guests that were waiting for the music to start and the bride to come out, Ben ran down the aisle, knowing he probably looked quite a sight, actually _running_ in an expensive suit. But Rey was more important than what he looked like, and he needed to get to her.

Finding the room she was in easily, he motioned for the security guard to step aside and knocked on the door before throwing it open, storming in and finally letting his gaze settle on her. He crossed the room quickly, immediately taking her into his arms, though he pulled back enough to start checking her skin for any signs of damage. “What happened, sweetheart?”

“It was Snoke. He came in here when the girls left. He said you--he said you were _paying_ me and he wanted to triple it so I would do something to Leia and he knows we’re pregnant and he--he--oh god, Ben,” Rey let her tears out, sobbing broken by into his arms. “I was so scared. I've never been that scared before. How did he get in here? How did he _know?_ ”

Frowning deeply, he stroked the back of her neck softly with his fingertips. He didn't want to mess up her hair, as much as he wanted to slip his fingers into it and hold her securely against him. His heart was racing, trying to process how Snoke had actually managed to get _into_ Leia’s house and speak with Rey while no one else was there. Letting her go suddenly, he stalked towards the door and flung it open, coming face to face with the guard outside the room. “I want to know who was supposed to be on the back door for the last hour, and where they are _now!”_

The guard jumped before radioing down, frowning as he listened to his answer. “The guard claims he was there, sir. He said he didn’t see anyone suspicious.”

“What?” Ben barked, whirling around to meet Rey’s eyes in confusion. He looked around the room, as though trying to figure out a way for an old man to get inside before his eyes settled on a brown box on the dresser. “What's that?”

“He left it there,” Rey said. “Said it was a gift. I’m not touching it.”

Holding up one hand to her to make a vague gesture that she should stay back, he picked the box up and twirled it in his fingers, looking for any identifying clues on the box. There was absolutely nothing. Pulling the lid off, he stared down at the item inside nestled against some tissue paper. It was a pacifier. Feeling himself go pale, he braced himself against the dresser, still looking at the item inside, his fear slowly churning into anger and then to rage. “Rey…” he warned, tipping the box down so that she could see it. He didn't need to explain--he knew she understood the implication.

Rey gasped and took a step closer, although she used his body as a shield as she peered down at the gift. “Ben. What if he--? If he got here, if he knew about all of this, he could--Ben, what are we going to do?” She laid her hand on her belly, feeling her child moving inside. It helped to calm her rapidly beating heart but she was still scared. If Snoke knew about their wedding and how to get in, if he knew about her pregnancy...what was stopping him? What was he trying to accomplish?   

Ben shook his head slowly, rubbing at his face as he tossed the box on to the dresser, the pacifier rolling around inside. “Rey, you need to have security on you all the time now. I will personally hire Finn if it makes you feel better to have him around, but I don't want you alone. I know it sucks, and it’s extremely inconvenient, but... _please._ I can't let anything happen to you.”

“Ben, that’s insane! And extremely excessive. And I couldn’t take Finn away from Rose like that. The only way that would work would be if I moved back into the townhouse with them, and why would I live there when I’m married to you? No. Just...just send someone out there right now and track him down and we’ll be done with it. He couldn’t have gotten that far, right?” Rey asked, although she felt the reality of the situation even as he said it. If Snoke had gotten in so easily, he also got out easily. Someone must be working for him who was on site today, which meant that someone they’d hired couldn’t be trusted. And who knew who else was in on it.

_We’ll be done with it._

Why did that sound like she was asking him something very specific? He looked at her then, truly looked at her since he'd first entered the room. She was absolutely beautiful. “Okay,” he breathed, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text to someone on his personal detail whenever he was forced to make extremely public events alongside Leia, someone he trusted, and as he moved over to the window, he saw the man slip out from the edge of the property to start the hunt. “For now...and I know it’ll be hard with everything that's happened, but...do you think we could still get married? I'd still _really_ like to do that.”

Rey couldn't help but crack a smile. He was so sweet to her, the best. “I’d like that, too.” She reached up her hand to gently caress his cheek, eyes lingering over every detail of his face as she traced the pattern from beauty mark to mark. She could picture him so perfectly in her mind, she’d look upon him enough times to, but to see him like this, standing in his tuxedo on their wedding day, it was a new memory she wanted to keep forever. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, Rey,” he smiled back, and then frowned. “Ah, shit. I wasn't supposed to see you yet. We’ve earned probably like a hundred years of bad luck for that now.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before finally stepping back, his hand dropping from her hip. Whenever she was around, it was hard to keep track of his hands--they just kind of moved where they wanted and he didn't realize it until later. “I'll send Finn back up for you. I'm sorry about this mess,” he sighed, lingering by the door.

“Get down there so you I can marry you,” Rey chastised playfully.

When he went, the door locking with a reassuring click, she turned to the mirror and adjusted herself, fixing the smudge of her mascara as best she could, reapplying the lipstick. Her heart was beginning to pound for a different reason now, a reason of excitement for her wedding day rather than the threat of some creepy old man. Ben would have the situation handled soon and they wouldn’t have to give Albus Snoke another thought for the rest of their lives. When Finn returned to retrieve her, she was back to smiles, feeling comforted in the nearness of her best friend and what was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Rey Niima was going to become Rey Solo today, and no one messed with the Solo’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the wedding night!!! Ben and Rey bang a lot, in between conversations about babies and Uncle Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We got wrapped up in a million things happening in our lives >.< Hope all of the gratuitous smut makes up for it.

Despite the minor hiccup and the increase in security detail, the ceremony was beautiful. They exchanged their vows in the soft light of a coming sunset, standing before the only people who really mattered to them in the world. Rey wasn’t sure who had cheered harder when Ben dipped her in the kiss that sealed their vow, Jessika or Phasma. Leia was a pretty good contender, though. 

Their wedding pictures were done in the twinkling of early evening, intimate and passionate as they posed as the photographers requested, although they were almost too lost in their own happiness to pay them much mind. Their marriage license was signed, they were married now. Rey was overflowing with happiness, and the photographers were able to capture a particularly sweet moment when Rey pressed Ben’s hand to her abdomen, feeling their child kick in it’s own joy. 

Rey’s joy was sucked out of her, though, as they sat for dinner. A serious-faced man had come up and whispered in Ben’s ear and he looked grim in response. She saw the twitch in his jaw and her heart sank. Reaching out to grasp his hand, she asked him what was wrong. 

Looking down at their joined hands, watching the way the diamond glistened on her finger, Ben squeezed hers softly. He'd finally talked her into a ring with a better stone in it over the engagement ring, and personally, he thought this one looked much better. Or maybe that was just his pleasure at finally having a tangible claim on her, completely ignoring the child in her stomach. 

He leaned in and whispered to her, “He got away. They couldn't find any trace of him. They're still out searching, but they say the chances at this point are pretty much nonexistent unless he wants to be found.”

Rey closed her eyes, trying to wish this moment away from their happy day. Snoke was still out there. Snoke could reappear at any time. If he got in here, today, he could show up wherever and whenever else he wanted. 

“What can we do?” Rey asked quietly. 

“Just...keep your eyes open,” he replied, kissing her temple to try and soothe her. “I do believe I have a wedding night to go consummate with my new bride, after all,” he joked softly, wanting to get their happy mood back. There was really nothing they could do about Snoke right now, and Ben didn't want his looming threat to overshadow their special day. Raising her hand up to his mouth, he pressed his lips against her knuckles, his eyes slipping dark and hungry as he murmured, “Isn't that right, Mrs. Solo?”

Rey felt a heat rush to her core at his words. Her second trimester had left constant morning sickness behind and replaced it with an incessant need to fuck. Ben, for one, did not complain in the least, especially after she was so reluctant to in the beginning. Her own eyes turned dark as she smiled seductively at him. 

“Take me to our bed, Mr. Solo,” Rey purred, sliding her free hand up his thigh and going right for the gold. 

Smirking at her, he placed his hand over hers under the table. “With pleasure,” he murmured, catching Leia’s eye across the table. He gave her a knowing look as he stood up, but for once the older woman just shook her head and gave them a shooing motion. She wasn't about to stop the newlyweds on their wedding night, even if it was a bit premature. 

Rey kissed Rose, Phasma, and Finn goodbye, smiling as she held Ben’s hand. Jessika bounced right up to them, happy to see them so happy. 

“Have a good night, you two!” Jessika giggled, pulling Rey in for a hug.

Of course the baby would pick just then to kick. 

Rey tried to remain still while Jessika gasped, looking at her with searching eyes. Finally, a sly smile spread up her face. 

“I knew it,” she whispered. She turned to Ben and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, “Way to wait until the honeymoon to knock her up, Solo.” 

“You know I couldn't wait, Jess. I had to strike while the iron was hot,” he grinned, winking at her as he pulled Rey back into the house. 

“Thank god we know that Jess is great at keeping secrets,” Rey laughed, echoing off the walls. Echoing was a good sign, she realized with a smirk. Empty house. She stopped and pushed Ben up again a wall, pressing into him as she slotted her mouth over his. She wasted no time in untying his bowtie and began work on his shirt. 

Slipping his tongue past her lips, he clutched her face in his hands, holding her close as he worked her mouth while she undid his shirt. Pulling away with a chuckle, he suddenly remembered something and swooped her up into his arms, one hand on the back of her head to keep her from pulling away as he walked them up to his old room. Sure, it wasn't their home, but it was a threshold and it would do. He carried her bridal style through the door and spun around once, her skirts flapping with his exuberance. 

He pulled away from her lips and whispered, “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Mrs. Solo. Can I keep you?”

She smiled up at him, lips kiss-bruised and eyes lust-wide. “Forever. Make love to me, Mr. Solo.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his again, this kiss softer. “My husband,” she whispered against his lips, smiling as she remembered that far away day when they realized they had an unusual marriage kink. 

Gently, he set her down hands firmly on her hips as he returned her smile. God, he loved this woman. “I would be more than happy to,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss along her jaw and then down the line of her neck to where her throat met her collar bones. He was in a state of euphoria, eyes sliding shut as he licked and sucked at her skin. His entire world--both of them--were in his arms, and he had everything he could ever want. 

Turning her around, he found the zipper at her back and dragged it down, lifting his hands up to slide the straps of the dress over her shoulders and down her arms, where it fell from her body to pool on the floor in a pretty pink puddle. Eyes scouring every inch of her that was exposed to him, he encouraged her to sit on the edge of the bed as he finished removing his suit jacket and shirt. Working at the belt of his pants, holding her eyes, he let her see every bit of the love he felt for her. When he was fully undressed, he pushed her back against the bed and crawled over her, his hands lingering over the gentle swell of her stomach. She was still so  _ tiny. _ Moving upwards, he wrapped his thumb and forefinger around her nipple and tugged gently. Her breasts had become extremely tender, and while she’d complained it hurt too much for him to squeeze at them, they’d discovered that her nipple itself was extremely sensitive, seemingly to make up for the lack of attention elsewhere.

Rey whimpered as he tugged at her, arching her chest into his hands. “Be careful, baby,” she moaned needlessly. Ben was always careful with her, even when he was fucking her so hard she couldn’t see. He was amazing that way. 

She trailed her hands down her body, hooking her fingers in her underwear so that she could tug them down. She was so glad they were back to having sex now. She’d really missed this. She’d really missed  _ him _ . On her, in her, any which way. As she trailed her hands back up, she gently caressed her belly, smiling fondly down at it for a moment before her wedding ring’s glint caught the light. They were already a family in a biological sense, but it made her heart to swell that now they were a family in every way it could possibly be recognized. 

Fuck Snoke, she thought. He could try anything he wanted, but he would never get them. She was strong and Ben was strong and Leia and Luke and all of them. And their baby would be, too. They’d survive any threat he would ever lob their way and come out on top. She was confident of it. As she looked up at Ben, at her  _ husband, _ taking in the way he looked at her and the way he always looked at her baby bump, she knew that they would win. 

Smiling, he kissed the tip of her nose, lips barely brushing over it. “Always,” he promised, dipping down again to kiss at her neck. Whatever lotion she'd put on that morning was absolutely divine, blending with her natural scent and driving him mad. “Do you have a preference for positioning?” he asked against her skin, wanting to make it as comfortable as possible for her. 

“However you want me, take me,” she replied. Her belly wasn’t in the way yet and the only comfortable thing would have been lying completely on her stomach, which she knew he knew. He’d been rather precious reading every single baby book he could get his hands on from the moment she told him she was pregnant, often spouting off facts at her about what her own body was doing, which made her roll her eyes and insist that,  _ yes, I’m aware.  _

Tilting his head at her in thought, he finally smirked and left her there on the bed as she was, the only difference being to take her wrists in one hand and lift them over her head, stretching her body out. “I want to see you,” he whispered quietly, looking down at her in awe, taking her in again as he slid his hand down between them to tenderly explore the area between her legs.

She let out a soft hiss as his fingers began to glide through her slick heat. It had been entirely too long since those wonderful fingers had touched her here. She was pretty positive that she was going to come just from this alone. “Whose stupid idea was it again that we shouldn’t fuck for two weeks before the wedding?” 

“Yours, love,” he snickered softly, watching her face as he prodded at her wet entrance, slowly sinking one finger into her tight little body. He crooked his finger, twisting it to rediscover every nook and cranny within her. Truthfully, he'd been dying these past two weeks to touch her, but she wouldn't have it, pushing his hands away when he'd been feeling too frisky in the mornings. He'd jerked off in the shower during those two weeks. He'd jerked off a  _ lot _ . 

Now, he was a desperate man, eager to reclaim what was his, having been without it for so long (two weeks was practically a near-death experience). “My beautiful Kitten,” he said in a hushed tone, dragging his lips along hers as he kissed her languidly, thrusting his finger in and out of her, her heady scent drifting up to him. She  _ did  _ smell and taste a bit different, but not bad at all. In fact, he enjoyed it just as much, knowing the cause of it. 

She moaned softly, bringing her hands up to thread through his hair, effectively messing up the work he’d done getting it to lie so perfectly coiffed for their wedding day. She’d long since figured out that the secret to his gorgeous locks was a copious amount of hair care products and a series of bobby pins set in when at home, training to the locks to lay just  _ so. _ She would have laughed if she wasn’t so jealous, angry with herself for not thinking to do that first. 

“Ben!” she gasped, feeling him brush against her g-spot. “You’re going to make me come too soon,” she protested weakly. 

Kissing his way down her chest, he nuzzled gently at her breast, his tongue reaching out to trace around the hard bud. “Isn't that the point of sex, sweetheart?” he asked against her skin, replacing his tongue with his lips as he took her into his mouth, being oh so careful with her tender flesh. 

Her head tipped back as she keened with pleasure, feeling the pins digging into her skull but hardly sparing the emotions to care. “But I--AH!--I want to come with--Fuck, baby--with you!”

Grazing his teeth against her nipple, he sucked lightly, swearing he’d gotten a small taste of...something. He couldn't be sure, though, and as he lifted his head back up to look at her, he promised her, “Oh, you will, don't worry about that. Let me take care of you first, though.” He drove his fingers deeper, dipping back down to take her back into his mouth sucking just a bit harder. Yeah, he'd definitely gotten a hint of  _ something. _

Rey’s moans grew louder as he sucked and finger-fucked her. She had been so good the last two weeks, abstaining from having  _ any _ form of sexual contact. Even though her hormones were driving her crazy and all she wanted to do was jump Ben the moment he came home, she was determined to make their wedding night special. She knew he had cheated and jerked it in the shower almost every morning and sometimes at night (“I’m just going to take a shower, I just worked out.” Yeah, sure, as if he hadn’t taken a shower  _ at _ the gym. She wasn’t daft) but she’d been a good girl and waited. Pregnancy hormones or not, she refrained from touching him or herself and now, it all felt worth it. 

Her orgasm came in a soft and gentle wave, her thighs coming to close around his hand while her hands tugged on his hair, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as her eyes squeezed shut. It was a heavenly feeling, that slow pulsating radiating through her body, feeling her come slick his hand and her folds. It would just make it all the easier for him to fuck her. God she hoped he was going to fuck her soon.

Watching her with a nearly predatory gaze, his face close to hers, he slowly removed his hand from between her thighs, lifting it up to suck her off of his fingers. “Do you think you're ready for me now?” he teased, bending his head down to swipe his tongue over her breast again. They were already getting bigger and he was mesmerized. He always had been--and probably always would be--an ass man, but lord save him if the milky fullness of her growing breasts didn't drive him crazy.

She spread her legs eagerly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to bring him in closer. There was a divine pleasure beneath the pain in her breasts, and his attentions on them were not in vain. She missed him rolling them in his palms, but having his attention solely on her nipples wasn’t the worst thing she’d have to endure in life, she supposed. 

“I’m always ready for you,” she replied. She moved one of her hands between their bodies, twisting her shoulder down just a bit so that she could grasp at him. She shuddered to feel how hot and hard he was, feeling him pulsate as his blood rushed through the ready member. “How about you?” She gave him a few gentle tugs, mesmerized as always by the velvet that was his skin. 

Making a soft sound, he dropped his forehead to rest against her chest, enjoying the feeling of her hand, so small but so sure around him, knowing just when to twist and when to squeeze just a bit more tightly.

“Always,” he grunted, shifting closer so that he was nearly lined up with her body, the tip of him pushing against her. Ben looked up at her then, sealing his mouth over hers as he inched his way into her body, feeling her warmth welcome him back. The fact that she was pregnant didn’t weird him out at all, and he wasn't irrationally afraid of having sex with her. He sheathed himself inside her as her hips lifted to meet his, and he hissed, “Fuck, you feel so good. I won't be able to last long…” 

“You can and you will,” Rey challenged, hooking her ankles around his waist to draw him in deeper. She tilted her pelvis up, knowing exactly how to line him up within her. “Now fuck me, Ben. Fuck me like you really missed me. Like I’m really finally your wife.” 

Drawing on every ounce of his strength, he met her eyes as his own started to drown in blackness, his jaw clenching at the challenge. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, voice rough as he accepted her challenge. He thrusted once, his hips meeting hers with a sharp slap, jolting her body slightly under him with the force. He pulled back, eyes settled down between them to watch himself slide out and then back against her just as roughly. 

She cried out as he drove into her, her body singing as she  _ finally _ felt full. This was what her hormones had been screaming for for the last two weeks, this was what her body craved, what it needed.  _ He  _ was what she needed. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like when she was too pregnant for this, but she was grateful for now that she was still small enough for her belly not to get in their way. Although she had a feeling that Ben wouldn’t be weird about it even then. She’d caught the way he looked at her now, she’d felt the low, possessive rumble in his chest when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently rubbing her belly. He was pleased that she was carrying his child and he was going to show her how grateful he was for the gift she was giving them both. She just hoped he continued feeling that way  _ after _ the baby was here. She’d never stop wanting him, but once her body was different...no. Ben wasn’t like that. 

“Harder,” she panted, bringing her hands down to support her shaking thighs. 

Groaning, a deep, primal sound as she urged him on, he planted his hands on either side of her head for support as he rolled his hips against her, meeting the backs of her thighs as he fucked her harder, faster, driving her body across the bed. His hair was falling in his eyes now, partially blocking his vision as he drove further into her, overjoyed in the knowledge that she was holding the evidence of their passion. Idly, he wondered how quickly she'd want to get pregnant again after this baby and if she'd want to wait to enjoy it or if she wanted as many kids as close together as possible. 

His breath came in short bursts, his blood racing in his ears as he tried to focus on her pants and moans. He stared down at her from between his arms, knowing how much she enjoyed their size difference, how she'd admitted before that seeing him above her like this made her felt secure and cared for.

He pounded into her, relentless, silently begging her body to tell everyone who she  _ officially _ belonged to. “Scream for me, Kitten,” he coaxed, his pace turning nearly brutal as he put as much power behind his thrusts as he possibly could, needing to take her pleasure further, higher. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck Ben, fuck me. Come in me, Ben. Fill me up. Fill up that pretty little pussy, please, please,  _ please!  _ Fuck! I’m gonna come,” she babbled incoherently, her heading rolling side to side as she screamed for him. She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting down on her knuckle as she cried out even louder. Thank god no one was in this part of the house. They’d been given a wide berth, everyone else corralled into the rooms on the opposite end of the house.

She brought a hand between them to rub at her clit, her whole body twitching at the dual sensation of him slamming into her and her own relentless rubbings. “Oh fuck! Please, baby, please, I’m gonna come! Please come with me. Fuck!”

He'd become so conditioned to her body and her pleas for him to come with her by now that he was helpless to deny her. He released a growl as he tried to get that last little bit inside her, needing to come as far inside her as he could while she came apart around him. “I'm going to come,” he rasped. “Gonna come in my wife’s pretty little pussy.” Slamming into her one final time, he moaned as he dumped himself inside her, feeling her walls clench around him, pulling him in further, milking him into her. 

Rey collapsed into the bed, those once-curled wisps of hair now plastered to her forehead with sweat. She held him in her arms, her legs still locked around him to keep him inside of her longer. Keep  _ all  _ of him in her longer. 

“If I wasn't already pregnant, I'm pretty sure  _ that  _ one would have done me in,” she said with a breathless laugh, panting below him. She nuzzled into his neck, planting soft kisses along his heated and equally sweaty flesh. 

He rested himself lightly above her, careful of his weight and rubbed his face along the top of her head, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m glad I'm still even able to get you pregnant. I'm so old I should be shooting blanks by now,” he chuckled when his head had gotten enough oxygen back to think a little more clearly. While he may have joked about his age, Ben didn't  _ really _ think of himself as old anymore. She helped to make him feel a lot younger again, and it had become one of their many inside jokes. 

He'd softened enough to fall from her body, and part of him mourned the loss. If he could just...sleep while buried inside her, he'd die a happy death. Moving to lay beside her on the bed, he took her in his arms and pulled her close, rearranging her legs so that one was draped over his, her body tucked into his side. He turned his head to hers and kissed her, slow and passionate, savoring it a bit more now that the lust had been lifted. “I love you,” he told her against her lips, looking down at her with such sincerity and intensity, it probably would've intimidated anyone else. But he knew Rey could handle the look, and she'd often returned the same one. 

“I love you, too,” she replied in earnest, nudging her nose with his. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her abdomen, pressing him into her lightly so that he could also feel the movement inside. “She loves you, too. Or he, I guess. But I'm positive we’ve got a she.” She gave him an imploring look, begging as she had for the hundredth time, “Can we  _ please  _ find out the next time?” 

Ben had rejected knowing the gender at their first blood test (Rey was worried about her unknown genetics and insisted she and the baby get tested for every possibility) and he rejected knowing the gender at their 16-week check up. She was burning with curiosity, but Ben...Ben would just shrug it off and insist it didn't matter. Rey  _ knew  _ it didn't matter, they’d love whoever it was in there, but she still wanted to know. She liked to plan, damnit. 

“A she, huh?” He asked, rubbing his thumb along her shoulder. “I suppose we could find out…” he conceded after a long moment. “How long is it until that appointment?”

“ _ Weeks _ . Because you keep me too damn healthy and I'm low risk. Dr. Holdo did mention some concerns about my lack of weight gain last time, but she said the baby is measuring fine so she doesn’t see any reason to be worried. We should have just done it in April when we had the chance, but  _ you  _ didn’t  _ care _ ,” she huffed. Of course he would give in once the moment had passed. Never let it be said that a relationship with Ben Solo was easy sailing all the time. 

“I  _ do _ care,” he murmured, frowning. “I just...wanted it to be a surprise, is all. But if you want to find out, we can find out. Our insurance is good enough, I think we can handle paying for another ultrasound.” It stung a little that she'd suggest he didn't care about it, but he knew where she was coming from. 

She glared at him, playful with little malice, but still a glare. “You’re doing that thing again where you try to mindtrick me into doing things your way. You make it  _ sound  _ like you're going to give in to what I want, but then I get lulled into a false sense of security, you make me all warm and fuzzy and happy, and then suddenly I'm saying what  _ you  _ were saying before and you've won.” 

If she were being honest, absolutely and truly honest, she did it to him, too. But it was more fun to rib at him. 

“No, if you want to do it, we will,” he insisted, his frown deepening. “Do you have any names picked out?” 

She hummed a moment as she thought, dancing a hand across her stomach to chase the baby’s kicks. 

“I like nature names, I guess. Flowers and plants and the like. There’s just something so precious about knowing they have a real namesake thing. But I'm fine with anything. You’re the one with the long and illustrious family history, isn't there some sort of tradition we should adhere to? Name them after your grandparents or something?” Rey asked. 

Ben groaned, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes as he muttered, “We are  _ not _ naming this baby after anyone in my family. Everyone is a bunch of fuck ups. Do you really want her to live up to the Skywalker-Organa-Solo lineage? No, no thank you. I just want her to be her and not have to deal with the burden of a family name.” Ben also had a feeling the baby was a girl, and more often than not, he'd found himself also defaulting to saying she over anything else. He hated calling their child an  _ it,  _ and somehow he didn't seem to sit well either. 

“Says you,  _ Kylo Ren _ ,” she teased, nudging him with her shoulder as she giggled a bit. “So dark, so edgy, so mysterious. Ben Solo isn't home anymore, now it’s the suave and sexy  _ Kylo Ren _ ." She laughed harder. 

He shrugged, “You don't complain about it in the bedroom.” Reaching over, he pinched her arm playfully. “In  _ fact _ , you seem to  _ really _ enjoy it in there. So excuse me for having a suave and sexy alter-ego.”

“Hmm, yes. I do rather  _ like  _ my sexy boyfriend Kylo. However, I am desperately and hopelessly in  _ love  _ with my  _ husband _ , Ben,” she smiled up at him, a dreamy sort of look. 

“You better not let Kylo find out you're a married woman,” he smirked, one hand skimming up over her chest, his fingers dragging against her breastbone. “I hear he's the jealous type. He might tie you up in his bed and keep you there for three days, just because he's in that kind of mood.”

“Oh, I don't think he’ll miss me too much. He’s got that little tramp Kira to keep him company,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. She trailed her hand up to stroke along his arm, following his movements at a lazier pace. “So if not Padme, what  _ do  _ you want to name our child?” 

He seemed to ponder the thought for a long moment, going through a list of names he'd been coming up with for just this moment. “If you want to go with the nature theme...I like the name Autumn. Or Willow. Maybe even Ivy.” 

“What about Violet? Or Daisy?” She asked. In truth she was attracted to the name Willow, but it was spring and she’d been itching to garden, so flowers were sounding wonderfully appealing. Maybe she’d have a garden of daughters. 

“No, not Violet. Daisy sounds like my great-great-grandmother’s cousin’s name. Along with Beatrice. Maybe just a bit too old fashioned for me,” he vetoed. 

“At least it isn't as archaic as  _ Adam. _ Ugh. Let's never name a boy that. Biblical names are not my favorite,” she said, nose wrinkling in disgust. 

“Hey, I think Adam’s a sexy name. If I had a twin brother, Leia definitely would've named him that. As long as it wasn't Matt. Sheesh.” He was snickering again, shaking his head as he pictured it.

“Agreed. Matt is out for a boy as well. And I stand firm on the Adam thing. I am not naming my son after the arsehole who didn't explain the rules to poor Eve and just watched the girl eat the apple silently. What a fuck boy.” She rolled her eyes. “So, Willow. Maybe. Of course, I could be vain and name her after me. Sunny or Dawn or something.” 

“You could name her after the fucking sunglasses brand and I would go for it. Two Rey’s in my life? I think I could die a very happy man.” He smiled, squeezing her against him. “I like Willow too, though,” he murmured quietly, rolling it over on his tongue. “Willow Solo…”

Rey’s face scrunched up in disgust again. “Nevermind. Your damn last name is a mouthful with that. Wait, that's my last name now, too. Damn.” 

Ben burst out laughing. Oh god, this was just too good. He laughed so hard his face started hurting, and he was pretty sure he was clapping like a circus seal, but he didn't care. “Did you really forget that you got married to me?”

“Maybe. For a moment. If only there was some way to remind me,” Rey said, giving him a mischievous grin. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, he tilted his head. “What did you have in mind?”

Rey pushed at his shoulder so that he fell to his back, moving to straddle his hips. “Well, I  _ had  _ planned on fucking my husband a few more times tonight, but he’s just so  _ old,  _ how will he ever get it up again?” 

Gripping her arms, he gave her a faux serious look and said, “Hold on, I've got this.” Taking a deep breath, he yelled at the top of his lungs, “Luke, bring me one of your Viagras!”

And somehow, from way at the end of their hall, there was a shout in response. “Get it up yourself, kiddo! Your wife is hot!” 

Chuckling, he turned his attention back to her, suddenly truly serious as he agreed, “Yes, she is.” He reached up and placed his hand around the nape of her neck, pulling her down to him so he could taste her again. 

She moaned into his mouth, grinding herself down on him. “Hmmm. Maybe you’re not so ancient after all."

“One way to find out,” he whispered, hands moving to her hips to help her find a good contact point for her clit. “Tell me exactly what you want,” he commanded, looking up into her eyes. He could see the flush already creeping over her skin again, the way her desire blew her eyes wide. 

Rey rolled her head across her shoulders, gently rocking her hips against his. She could feel him getting harder beneath her, and his fingers were helping her become so much more slick. 

“I want you to fuck me, Ben. I want you to make me see the stars when I come. I want to forget everything that happened before the wedding and only remember how it feels to have you pounding up into me. Do you think you can do that for me?” She asked, licking her lips. 

Mouth going slack, he nodded, unable to find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that yes, he absolutely could do that for her. He could make her forget everything before the wedding, and before their break up. Hell, he could make her forget her own name. But he was too stunned into silence, distracted by the way she licked her lip. It drove him nuts when she did that, and the little minx knew it, too. So instead, he looked up the line of her body to her face, digging his fingers in as he lifted her up and forced her back down onto his cock with no preamble this round. 

“Only if you tell me who this cunt belongs to,” he said darkly, lifting her up and dropping her back down again. One hand left her hips and smacked against the round, fleshy cheek of her ass, before he pulled her up, slamming her down again as his own hips rose to meet her. 

“You,” she whispered softly, unable to get out much more of a sound. Her sounds of pleasure were high-pitched squeaks this time around, one hand curled on his abdomen while the one cupped one aching breast. She felt close to tears, this felt so amazing, and her throat was too tight to make a sound much louder than a sweet mewl of pleasure. 

He gave another smack against her ass, this time on the other cheek as he continued fucking her onto him. “What was that?” he asked hoarsely. “I can't hear you.” Grinding her down against him, he watched the expressions roll over her face, smirking when he realized exactly what she needed. When he lifted her off of her the next time, he held her there, hovering as he scooted down just slightly on the bed, forcing a new angle that would drag and stroke over every little spot as he took her body again and again.

“You!” She gasped a little louder this time, somewhere between a chorus of tiny squeaks. She knew it wasn't loud enough, still, and she tried again, her voice wavering as her body was stimulated past the point of mental coherence. “It belongs to you. I belong to y--!” she cut off with another high pitched sound. 

“That's right,” he told her, listening to the wet sounds of their fucking. “You belong to me, and only me. And now, I want you to come again.” He was already getting close again himself, driven on by the snug fit and the way she was melting above him. “You belong to me,” he breathed again. “Just like I belong to you.”

“Mine,” she whispered, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him upwards so she could kiss him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her pelvis forward in this new position so he could continue his wonderful work on her body. She clung to his shoulders, face buried into his broad chest, near-crying as the sensation of it all rocked her. 

She followed his orgasm by only a moment, both husband and wife screaming into the silence of the room as her body clenched him and he spilled into her. She allowed her tears to flow, laughing a bit through them. Damn pregnancy hormones. 

“I knew you could do it!” came a shout from down the hall. Oh Uncle Luke. 

Rolling his eyes as he came down from his high, Ben shook his head. “I’m going to spike his drink with those Viagras later.” He laid down against the pillows, tugging her back down onto him so that he could see her. Reaching up, he stroked her hair away from her face where it'd come loose, and as he smiled up at her, he saw her tears. “Hey, what's wrong?” he asked gently, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

She swatted his hand away, rolling her eyes. “I'm pregnant, remember? All sorts of hormones in me right now, all my wires are all crossed. Didn't you read that in one of your  _ books _ ?”

“I did,” he said slowly. “I'm just making sure that it’s the hormones and not an actual problem.” He looked away from her, sighing. She'd been really moody lately, which he totally understood. She didn't feel good, and her hormones were all out of whack, but sometimes it seemed like she just wanted to pick fights. Dropping his hand back to the bed, he traced the lines in the ceiling with his eyes, his mouth set into a tight line. 

“What on Earth could I be upset about? My day was perf--" and then she remembered Snoke, remembered his words and his gift. Poor Ben for having to deal with that monster, and poor Hux and Phas, too. She was glad she didn't tell them. Their day didn’t deserve to be ruined as well. “ _ Mostly  _ perfect.” 

“Mostly perfect,” he agreed, enjoying the silence for a moment more before continuing. “I’ll find him, Rey,” he promised, tightening his jaw as he thought. 

“I know you will, Ben. But let's not let the threat of him spoil anything, okay?” she knew it was more of a reminder for herself than for him, but she felt like it was necessary to say regardless. “Are you going to be up for more or...are you tired?” 

“Good lord, woman. Give this old man some rest. I just need a quick power nap,” he laughed, flipping them so that she was pinned down against the bed. “But then…” He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of their favorite lube. They'd taken to keeping various sex items in different spots they fucked the most at. Was it weird to keep it in the nightstand of his childhood room at his mother’s house? Maybe. “Then, I'm going to  _ finally _ fuck your ass.” 

She shivered in anticipation, biting her lip as she looked down at the lube and then at him. “It better be the quickest nap of your life, Ben Solo. I've been waiting to give this to you for  _ months. _ ” She sighed contentedly then, curling onto her side. “But Mummy needs a nap, too. Growing this human is hard and you fucked me harder.” 

Wrapping an arm around her, he laid down behind her, nuzzling against the area of her neck where it connected with her shoulder. “I aim to please,” he said smugly, pressing a soft kiss to her skin before he settled down, his hand going down to rub her bump lightly. He felt something kick at his hand and he smiled, eyes closing. “I don't think she's happy about all the jostling.”

“She’ll live,” Rey smirked, already feeling the heaviness of sleep on her eyelids. “Set an alarm? One for the anal and another for our flight? I know it's a private plane and they have to wait for you, but, I feel bad making them wait.” 

Groaning, he pulled himself away from her to go find his phone, tucked into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He set both alarms, making sure the ringer was on so they'd actually hear it. Ben had gotten into the habit of having his phone on silent all the time, and after losing it quite a few times and several  _ I told you so’s _ from Rey, he finally came to grips that his memory wasn't always the greatest, and that maybe having the volume on wasn't such a bad idea. 

He crawled back into bed behind her and tugged the blankets up around them. It was mainly just the sheet, since she seemed to overheat a lot more quickly now, especially with him behind her every night.

“I love you, Mrs. Solo,” he whispered in her ear, knowing she was mostly out already. Those damn pregnancy hormones had turned her into a narcoleptic. 

“Mphlovemphtoomrslo,” she muttered, already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Luke part is STILL one of my favorite things we've ever written, LOL. 
> 
> See you all in chapter 3, when there will be...more gratuitous sex. I mean, c'mon, what did you expect from us??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have another first together.  
> Leia comes to discuss Snoke.  
> Ben and Rey depart for their mystery honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lies this at the feet of the incredible readers and backs away quickly*

That night at the gala event all those months ago, when she'd taken him inside her little townhouse to _fuck like silent rabbits_ , as she'd called it, he'd promised he would claim her ass. That day hadn't really had a chance to come to fruition yet, always for some reason or another. The first time they'd gotten started, it had been too long since Rey had practiced and no amount of lube would help prepare her body for him. They'd taken a raincheck on it, and he'd gotten her a few of those princess plugs with the jewel on the end for her to wear, to help. It had been absolutely worth it to see her squirming all day, even though, ultimately, it hadn’t led to the big event.

The next time was after they'd gotten engaged and she'd just straight up said no, saying she had to save up _some_ sort of virginity for their wedding night. While he'd groaned and pretended like it didn't matter what day they did it, part of him thought it was a sweet gesture. They increased the girth of her plugs, taking turns with her insertion. It was a steamy foreplay that often got them distracted, but they were determined to wait. They had a goal, they just had to make it there.  

So when the first of their alarms went off, signalling that it was _time_ , he woke her up by kissing along the edge of her ear, his free hand grappling somewhere behind him with the phone to get it to shut up.

“Mmph. Five more minutes,” she groaned, even as her body arched into his kisses.

Smiling, he trailed his fingers down her side, curving over her hip as he shook his head. “Nuh-uh, not happening, sweetheart.” If he'd been feeling like an old man earlier, he felt positively young and spry right now.

She purred at his touch, turning to lie on her back. “Is it time to leave?” she asked, sleep still clouding her brain. Though the lust was doing it's best to sweep it away and take its place. He always made her feel so good.

“Not yet,” he grinned, moving so that he was on all fours over her. He leaned down and laved his tongue against her throat, sucking as he began to move his way down, nibbling his way down her body. He lingered between the swells of her breasts, kissing between one mound and the other as he kept trekking downward, lightly pressing his lips over her ribs and down to her stomach.

Reaching the gentle bump of her mound, he kissed along it, his fingers trailing up her thigh to grip and spread her wide. “Now it’s time for something _else_.”

“ _Oh,_ ” she gasped, eyes popping open as she remembered. And then they promptly slid down to his, his hungry expression causing a pulse of slick where he was resting. “That is definitely something to wake a pregnant woman up for.”

“I didn't figure you'd mind too much,” he snarked, licking a long strip from her center up to her clit, eyes sliding half shut at their taste together.

“F--fuck!” she gasped. Her hands fell to his head, gasping as she pressed him lightly to her. “We’re never going two weeks without fucking again. You belong down there.”

Logically, she knew that once the baby was here there would be a period of rest while her body retracted and healed, but that sounded like a problem for later.

“I _did_ offer,” he smirked, repeating the motion again before wrapping his lips around that throbbing bud and sucking hard. He pushed his face more deeply into her, his teeth grazing ever so slightly against that nub. Pulling off with an obscene sound, he looked up the line of her body at her, “But _you_ said no.”

She huffed, trying to press him closer again. “You--nothing would ever get--fuck, Ben. _Please!_ ” she whined.

“Please what?” he pressed, tilting his head, a truly devilish twinkle in his eye.

“ _Please_ fuck me in the arse,” she said, twisting around in his hold, presenting her peachy arse up to him.

Grinning, he bent down to press his mouth against the soft firmness of each cheek, lifting himself up until he was kneeling. Running his hands over her ass, he leaned forward slightly to say, “Since you asked _so_ nicely.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap, drizzling some along his finger before he reached down to run his finger along the muscle, slipping inside to the first knuckle teasingly.

She moaned and pressed back, begging for more. “Fuck, baby, it's going to feel so good to have you in there.”

He slid his finger in further, pumping slowly in and out until he felt that she could deal with another. He added a bit more lube, occasionally twisting his fingers and spreading them to stretch her more. “I know, I know,” he purred, adding a third. It was about as close as he was going to be able to get to his width and once she was ready, he pulled his fingers out. Slicking up his throbbing cock, he positioned her hips for a better angle, pressing the head of him against her. “Ready, love?”

“Yes. Please put it in,” she whimpered, wriggling her hips in his hands impatiently. They'd waited forever and her pregnancy hormones were on high alert.

Pressing forward, fingers digging into her skin, his breath caught as her body gradually accepted his. Head falling forward to watch, he went slowly, doing his best to make sure the stretch was pleasurable and not one of pain.

“Fuck,” he hissed when he was fully inside. It was so much tighter, her body clinging to his like a vise as he pulled back just as deliberately. He felt her jerk towards him as he withdrew, seemingly needing more. Taking that as his cue, he pushed forward again, harder this time.

“Oh god. I'm _so_ happy I at least had this to give you,” she sighed happily, pressing back into him as he slowly sunk forward. It was absolutely divine. “You feel so much better than the plugs. A toy will _never_ pleasure me more than you.” She smirked a bit into the pillow below her face, knowing his ego was well-stroked. He was her everything and he deserved all the praise she could ever give him. Besides, they both knew it wasn't a lie. While toys were a great enhancement to their pleasures, she always came harder and longer when it was just Ben.

Groaning, he pushed in more roughly, sliding much more easily now that she'd adjusted to him even more.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” he said, his voice sounding strangled. There was no other feeling like this. And while he loved fucking her cunt, there was just something about being in her ass, where he knew no one else had ever been before that satisfied something inside him. He could claim this as his and only his.

“Taking it like such a good girl.” He felt light-headed, the pressure around his dick nearly too much. Fuck, she was amazing in all things. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, sinking in to the hilt with each one, he pulled her head back, knowing just how much she loved it. He wasn’t gentle anymore, his possessive side making itself known as he fucked her like he'd wanted to for so long.

She keened as he yanked on her hair, the curls having long-since sprung free from their pins. The practical side of her made a mental note to clean them out of the bed when they were done so that neither got poked somewhere untoward.

“Oh fuck, Ben. Just--like--that!” she panted heavily, doing her best to meet him thrust for thrust. She could already feel the pleasure building to its peak, thrilled at this new sensation. His fingers were great but truly nothing beat the feeling of his thick cock pounding in her virgin hole. She was so glad they’d prepared how they had.

Unfortunately, her pleasure began to plateau. How was it that _this_ wasn't enough? Logically, she knew she only had her pregnancy to blame. It made her positively insatiable sometimes. She whimpered and whined below him. “More, baby. I need more.”

Having barely enough thought left to frown, wondering how on earth this wasn't driving her crazy like it was for him, he bent his body down, pressing against her back as he reached around them, his clean fingers finding her where she was most sensitive. “You _are_ going to come,” he growled against her ear, punctuating his words with another brutal thrust. “You're going to come from the feeling of my cock in your ass, and my fingers on your clit.” He teased his teeth along her ear, voice dropping down to a whisper as he said, “Come on my fingers, Kitten.” His hand matched his pumps in speed and intensity, working her roughly as he fought to keep himself in check. He couldn't come yet, but the way she was squeezing around him made him gasp, a ragged sound erupting from his throat. “Come for me and then I'm going to fill your ass up.”

Rey bore down on him, focusing all of her attention on what was happening below her waist as she willed herself into an orgasm. And then Ben’s fingers moved just _so_ and his cock hit just _right_ and she was left screaming into the pillow, a loud and high-pitched keen as she clenched him within her. The feeling of her arse filling up with his come caused a shiver to roll up her spine, eliciting a low groan at the end of her scream.

“Holy shit. Fuck. Fuck, Ben. Is there _anything_ you’re not a fucking _god_ at?” she asked as she rolled to her side, mindful of the baby in her belly.

Laughing breathlessly, he collapsed down next to her, his chest heaving. “I don't know about a _god,_ but I think I do all right.” The blood was rushing through his ears, and oh fuck, if that hadn't been one of the best orgasms of his life. “I did somehow manage to land the best woman out there, so…” He laid on his back, his body entirely too overheated. “I'd do post-sex cuddling, but I think I'm about to die of heatstroke.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, no, that's perfect to me, too.” She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, passionate and slow. “I'm going to go clean up. We need to get some sleep before we leave tomorrow.” As she slid off the bed, she glanced back at him. “Where exactly are we going, anyway?”

They’d made an agreement that she could do whatever she wanted for their wedding as long as he got to plan their honeymoon. Since her idea of an ideal honeymoon was being tied to a bed and fucked endlessly while the outside world only delivered food a few times a day, she really didn't care. But Ben had turned it into a game, not telling her anything except that she would need her passport and her proof of citizenship to travel, and leaving obnoxious clues all around the apartment. He would give her a certain smirk when they had tacos or wink at her when they ordered Chinese or grin mischievously when they had Italian, even going so far as to give her a lingering look when they watched a movie featuring Greece or some show in New Zealand, but he never gave in. He even packed her suitcase. She was truly in the dark.

Watching her from his spot on the bed as she got up and moved around, he half-smiled, a cheeky little grin as he shook his head, “I’m not telling you. That would ruin the surprise.”

He'd taken every precaution to hide it from her. He'd added her as a user to all of his credit cards, but he'd made sure to intercept the statements so that she wouldn't see the transactions that might give a hint.

“But I will tell you...it’s going to be an experience. I hope you like it,” he reassured her.

The trip itself was longer than most honeymoons, extending to nearly a month and a half, since she would still be in her second trimester and be able to travel. He’d double checked their destinations with her OB, making sure everything was approved. Ben had been nothing but thorough, wanting this entire trip to go without a hitch.

Rey pouted. “I married a big jerk. I would never keep secrets from you!” She then smiled at him, lingering at the doorway. “I was thinking of taking a quick shower. Did you want to join?”

Of course he wanted to join. They'd just gotten married and were in their own little bubble for the time being. He wanted to spend every second with her before reality set back in and they had to let life happen.

“Hey, you planned the wedding, I planned the honeymoon. That was the deal. No whining,” he teased as he kissed her chastely. He followed her into the shower, making sure the temperature of the water was acceptable to them both. She seemed to enjoy the water as scalding as possible, while he preferred it a bit cooler, and they'd found a good compromise somewhere in the middle.

Rey rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, but _I_ didn't keep any weddings things a secret.” She stepped under the water, a little sad to let her wedding makeup go to waste but simultaneously ready to have her face finally fresh and clean. “But I trust that you planned everything beautifully for us. I'm just fussy because I couldn't pack my own suitcase and I _don’t_ trust that you didn't just pack things lacy things and things that are just string. You did remember that I will be almost 6 months pregnant by the time we get home, right? My belly is just going to keep getting bigger.”  

Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the shower wall, arms crossed over his chest. “Yes, I remembered. And I've triple checked everything to make sure it’ll fit the entire time. You have some different sizes of everything. And there are plenty of practical, non-lacy things.” Shaking his head, he huffed. “I still can't believe you tried to make me think that you only wore lingerie. Of _course_ I knew you had some granny panties. _No_ woman wears thongs all the time.”

She shrugged, sliding some shampoo through her hair. “I didn't know how long we would be together so I had to try to keep you ensnared by my womanly ways. If you never saw the same bra and underwear twice, you would surely stick around long enough for a repeat.” She would never reveal how much of her lingerie she bought just for him. It was embarrassing in retrospect.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he turned and pulled her into him, looking down into her eyes. “Those weren't what kept me around,” he said truthfully. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he winked as he released her. “Though they did help.”

She smiled at him, pushing up onto her toes to plant a kiss on his nose. Holding herself there, she said, “I knew it.” She came back to her feet, turning again so she could rinse her hair. “But I have to ask, which one was your favorite?”

Eyes darkening slightly at the memory, he said, “It was that pink silk one you had, with the suspender belt and the thigh highs.” He could still picture it clearly, the way the bra cup was partially cut out to expose the tops of her breasts, and the material that covered the bottom half was a translucent embroidery, letting him see the dusky pink of her nipples through the material. The thong that had completed the set had driven him wild, matching the see-through fabric as it exposed the top part of her mound. “Yeah, that one. Will you wear that for me again?”

She smirked. After he had liked the Agent Provocateur set she’d worn _that_ day in her office, she knew he’d like the Fleur of England one as well. He always told her he liked her in blue, but he went the most wild for her lingerie in pink. She was sure it had something to do with the soft femininity of the color and the fact that it was adjacent to his favorite color of red.

“I’d love to, but _someone_ knocked me up so soon I will be out of commission on my cute things,” Rey said, reaching for the conditioner next.

“We’ll just have to get some other things that will fit,” he smirked. He knew there was an entire market for pregnancy lingerie, not that he'd looked. Okay, he had. He’d absolutely looked and perhaps bought a few items for her, as well.

He washed his own hair quickly and as the conditioner sat, he grabbed her body wash and began to lather it over her skin. There was nothing sexual in his movements, only tender adoration as he rubbed across her stomach lightly, moving around to get her back and shoulders.

Rey hummed in pleasure as he helped her wash, sitting patiently while he worked the washcloth over her skin. As much as she loved fucking Ben (and boy did she ever) it was moments like these that felt the most intimate. They were the moments that proved that their relationship wasn't purely based on mind numbing lust, the quiet and sweet moments when they enjoyed each other's presence rather than just their bodies. It had worried Finn and Rose in the beginning, when they were nothing but a constant beast-with-two-backs, and caused them to raise a loving and well-meaning eyebrow at the quick wedding date, but their fears were assuaged as they spent more time together as a couple. If anyone had fear of a fallout once the “honeymoon" stage was over, they no longer voiced it.

“So our flight leaves at seven. That gives us enough time to get some more sleep, provided I can keep my hands off you, and then get everything together and catch the plane.” He washed himself off and waited for her to finish before he got out, grabbing two fluffy towels. Handing one to her, he wrapped the other around his waist, hovering by the shower to make sure she didn't slip. Maybe it was a bit overbearing, but he didn't want to risk any accidents.

Rey smiled up at him, his protectiveness endearing. At first it annoyed her that he treated her as though she was made of glass when she’d announced that she was pregnant, but he’d backed off for the most part and now he mostly just hovered in situations he thought seemed dangerous, like getting out of the shower or the car.

They laid back in bed wrapped up in their towels and each other. Her pregnancy exhaustion caught up with her again and no amount of Ben’s kisses could hold her eyes open much longer. She’d mumbled an apology while he just placed a kiss on her shoulder and told her to go ahead and sleep, he’d fuck her later. She fell back asleep with a smirk on her face.

Instead of an alarm waking them again, it was a knock at the door. Leia smiled as she delivered them breakfast in bed, having given them enough time to get decent before she did (unlike certain uncles…). She preened and cooed over Rey, praising her for having looked gorgeous on her wedding day and spared a few sweet words for the grandchild in her belly.

“I called the remote OB’s, Ben, and they're all set for her next two appointments. Dr. Holdo said she trusted them with _her_ life, so I know you’re in good hands,” Leia reassured them. “The jet is fueling already so whenever you are ready to go, I’ll have the driver take you down.”

Rey had tried to get as much information as she could about the honeymoon out of her mother-in-law, but Leia was just as tight-lipped as Ben. These damn Solo’s.

“Excellent. Thanks, Mom,” Ben grinned, turning to look at Rey.

She looked back at him and raised her eyebrows in a silent question, wondering if they should discuss what happened yesterday before the wedding.

“Leia,” Rey began, slowly and carefully.

“Mom,” Leia immediately corrected.

Rey gave her a small smile and nodded. “ _Mom_ , did you hear anything more about what happened yesterday? With...him?”

Leia frowned, settling down on the edge of the bed. “Sadly no, dear. I had my security detail looking into it, but they came up with a blank. There’s not a trace. They’re digging around where they can for now, last known addresses and most recent accomplices. I’ve added 24-hour security to your penthouse to be sure that he does not try anything while you’re away. I do fear, however, that now that he’s made himself known, he won’t back away. Coming after you and not Ben sent a clear message: he’s on the attack, and he’s going to do it where it hurts the most.”

“I'll fucking kill him,” Ben vowed softly, his voice dark. “If he comes near you again, I swear I will.”

His hands curled into fists, a rage boiling in his chest that he'd been unwilling to let over take him yesterday. There was no way he could put Rey in danger, and suddenly a honeymoon on the other side of the world as Snoke seemed like an even better idea than when he’d originally planned it. It would keep her safe and sound while his friends and family worked to protect them back at home. He only wished he could split himself in two so that he could do both, but he knew that now and forevermore, his primary job was to protect Rey and their family from as close a range as possible.  

“Benjamin Solo, you will _not_. You can’t be her husband and the father of that baby properly from a jail cell. We will deal with this as diplomatically as we can, given the circumstances. She will remain perfectly safe and you will not be reduced to a murderer,” Leia said, levelling her son with a hard stare that did not invite defiance.

“I'm not going to make any promises that I have no intention of keeping,” he shrugged. Better to have the honesty out in the open. Rey already knew that he'd had Plutt handled; Snoke was an active threat. How was he supposed to just sit back and do nothing?

Rey frowned, wondering if his mother had any idea what he’d already done. And there it was again, that horrible part of her that was so turned on at the idea of her husband murdering someone for her, _again._ She was safe and sound at his side, no one would ever harm them. Sure, murder was bad and she shouldn’t condone it at all, but tell that to her pregnancy hormones that were threatening to soak her panties. Maybe they could get in another quickie before the flight?

“Leave it to me while you are gone, Ben. We’re going to find him and we will finally put the old fuck in jail where he belongs. Got it?” Leia said.

“Yeah, and he's apparently after _you,_ too. I really don't need a phone call from Uncle Luke to let me know that my mother sacrificed herself when I could have handled it,” he growled, but simmered down just a bit, glaring at the floor.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him. But for now, you two kids have a flight to catch. Go on and have a good time and trust your mother. Got it?” she asked, coming to stand before her son now.

Ben sighed, shaking his head, though he muttered, “Got it.”

Only his mother would be able to make him feel like a boy again, getting scolded for trying to protect his family. All he could think, however, as Leia left the room, was that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Snoke the first chance he got. Sure, he wouldn't go actively looking for the man, but something told him he wouldn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry. We got so swept up in a dozen other things that we just kept forgetting to update this. We have so much of it already done that there was no real excuse for us not to, except that we are like distracted squirrels. We hope you can forgive!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, never forget: Murder is wrong! Don't do it <3


	4. Chapter 4

Ben didn't like flying. It wasn't that he was afraid of it, because he wasn't. He just didn't like the way the plane shuddered on take off, even if it was absolutely normal. To soothe his nerves, he drank a little, just enough to take the edge off. Rey seemed to love flying, though, her face nearly smushed against one of the tiny windows to get a good view of the ground as it fell away from them. And then the shuddering stopped as the plane stabilized and he relaxed minutely.

It was at that point that she'd started nagging him endlessly about where they were going, seeming to think that just because she was going to find out soon, he'd spoil the surprise. After a few glares in her direction, she'd finally let it go. Somewhat. She’d stopped asking every ten minutes and kept it to about once every hour. 

“No, Rey,” he gritted out, lounging back in his seat, eyes shut as they hit a patch of turbulence. “Assuming we even make it there in one piece, but crossing the Pacific ocean takes time. Relax.” His hands tightened around the ends of the arm rest at a particularly rough jolt. 

He was at least glad that flying on a private jet meant that he could control what she heard. There was no gate marquee to spoil it, no overhead announcement. Just the hostess wishing them a safe flight and coming by with the requested drinks and meals. He tried to focus on those good things as the plane seemed to threaten to kill them. 

Rey reached her hand out and laid it gently on Ben’s, her eyes full of both love and gentle mocking. “Baby, we’re _fine_. That whole statistic about private planes being the ones to crash more often is just silly. There are too many other factors.” 

“You're lucky I love you,” he said through clenched teeth. “I fucking hate planes.” He was turning just a little green with the threat of vomiting, his stomach in knots. 

“There’s one clue about where we’re going under your seat,” he told her, taking a deep breath and holding it so that he could watch her pull it out.

Rey squealed in excitement and maneuvered for under her seat, grateful she wasn’t so pregnant that she couldn’t do so. She pulled out the box, a perfect 10x10, wrapped in pretty silver paper. She tore that off eagerly, a kid at Christmas, and divested the white box underneath of its lid. Tearing through the tissue inside, she made an even higher-pitched sound as she pulled out what was inside. 

“A swimsuit? We’re going someplace warm?” Rey asked eagerly. It was a bit hard to tell what it would look like once on, although from what she could see of the white piece with a blue floral element, it was a two-piece with the traditional halter top with two more pieces crossing her ribs, and then high-waisted bottoms with criss-crossed cutouts down her hips. “You’re so sweet for remembering to hide my belly. Thank you!” she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. 

“I couldn't have someone else with a pregnancy fetish staring at you like you're a five-course meal. That's my job,” he smiled. “I'm glad you like it.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Solo, we will be landing in an hour,” the stewardess said with a smile before moving back to the back of the plane to get Mr. Solo another drink. He seemed to need one. 

Ben thanked her. 

“We have the weirdest fetishes,” Rey mused off-handedly. “Who else is weird enough to fetishize being husband and wife, let alone getting off _several_ times on the idea of my getting pregnant.” 

“Is it really weird if we’re both into it? And pregnancy fetishes are very common, I'll have you know,” he defended himself. “Very common for a man to want his woman carrying his child.” 

She smirked at him. “How caveman on you.” 

“You know it,” he smirked. 

Feeling a little more at ease now that the plane was smooth again, he allowed himself to get up and sneak by her with a chaste kiss as he nearly ran to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

They landed in Thailand first, and as Ben grabbed their luggage, throwing it into the trunk of a rental car, he allowed himself to look around the runway. “We get to take a ferry to our hotel,” he smirked knowingly. 

If Rey had been excited in the plane, she was literally bouncing as she looked around, taking in the sights, the sounds, and the smell of a new country. And it was so lovely and warm, the sun bright and catching every bit of vibrant color all around them. She followed Ben like a little child, clinging to his hand as she trailed behind him, excitedly tugging it every few moments to point out something new. And he was so sweet and indulgent with her, seeming to give little care to the departure time of their ferry as he allowed her to take in every moment she asked for. 

“This is all so amazing. I can’t believe you really brought us here,” Rey said as they finally boarded the ferry, settling on the upper level so that she could still see it all. She tilted her head up at him and smiled, bright and happy. “I love you so much. I don’t know how I ever won you.” 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, tugging her into his chest, he rocked back and forth with her slowly, turning them slightly so that she could move her face to the side and still take in the view.

“You didn't have to _win_ me, Rey. I've always been yours,” he murmured against her ear, feeling the wind whip their hair together around their faces. 

It was warm, but not too hot yet, and he hoped she enjoyed herself once they got to the islands. The two main islands, Phi Phi Don and Phi Phi Le, were lush and magical, looking like something straight out of a postcard, and it was just as beautiful in person, if not more so.

Their first destination for their honeymoon crept into view, looming in the distance until the ferry docked and everyone on the boat made their way off of it, dragging their luggage onto the sandy beaches. The resort was nestled into the side of the mountain that made up the island, little nooks of brick and cement illuminated against the rock, looking quite snug and cozy. The amazing thing about this place, was that despite the gorgeous location, it was ridiculously cheap, not that Ben would ever tell Rey how much he'd spent on their honeymoon. The price didn't matter so much as the experience did, and this was somewhere he'd always wanted to visit, he just couldn't imagine doing it without her now. The water was a mixture of blue and green, like sea glass reflecting the sunlight. It was clear and if he looked hard enough, he could almost see sea life swimming through the bay. 

“I hope you like it,” he told her shyly, ducking his head as they trudged through the sand and into the little village to find their private room. There wasn't really a singular hotel on the island, just a bunch of little one-bedroom suites that would give them some place to sleep at night, because they were definitely going to be spending the days outside, wearing themselves out with activities. 

“Oh, yes, what a hardship it shall be to pretend to like this little slice of _paradise_ you found for us,” Rey snorted. She then turned and threw her arms around his neck, smiling up at him brightly. “I _love_ it. This is better than I could have ever imagined.” She pressed a loving kiss to his lips before breaking away and heading into their room. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as the island it rested on. 

She sank gratefully onto the large, white-dressed bed in the middle of the room, the fan moving lazily above her to help keep the room a comfortable temperature. “Please tell me that we can just lay in bed for a while. Mummy needs a nap.” 

Pleased that she liked where he'd taken her, Ben laid next to her on the bed, arm wrapped lightly across her middle as he pressed his cheek to her shoulder. “We have time for a nap, I think,” he laughed softly. “We also have jet lag to get over, so here comes the truly fun part.”

Rey groaned and snuggled into his embrace. “Pregnancy is the permanent jet lag. I just want to sleep and sleep and sleep. Which I probably should store up on, since everyone says I won’t be getting much of that once she gets here.” She dropped her hand down to her belly and trailed her fingertips across both her belly and his arm. It felt like heaven having her whole world in bed with her, her husband and her baby and nothing else. “Or he, I suppose,” she added sleepily. “Whoever. I’m going to love them so, so much.” 

“Me too,” he whispered against the back of her head, tightening his arm just a little. Ben could hear her breathing already starting to even out, and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Smiling, he mentally went over everything he had planned for this trip. He hoped she enjoyed herself. 

 

* * *

 

When they'd finally awoken, having slept longer than intended, Ben had her change into her new swimsuit, then took her hand and brought her down to the ocean. It was the middle of the night, and it was just the two of of them walking through the sand, feeling it squish under their feet, sinking between their toes. The light breeze was still warm, even rolling off the water as it was, the moon shining bright above them.

He'd ordered some food and after spending a little time in the water, he walked with her back up the beach to where their meal had been laid out on a blanket, thanks to one of the resort’s staff. They'd even gone so far to include some candles, the flame fluttering weakly inside its clear glass holder with every gust of wind. 

Turning his head to Rey, his eyes shining with nothing but love and adoration, he lifted her hand up to his mouth and placed soft kisses along each finger. “What do you want to do tomorrow?” he asked, laying back against the blanket, propped up on one elbow to search her face. 

“Aren’t you the one who planned this whole thing?” Rey teased him. She popped a grape into her mouth, humming happily at the taste. “I’d love to explore the islands. Now that my nausea is finally through, I think I could handle a nice, long boat tour. I’d say we could go for a hike, but you never know when that pregnancy swelling is going to kick in, especially in this humidity.” She tapped her feet together for emphasis, looking for any signs of swelling. She knew that didn't come until later, her belly was hardly swollen, but she also knew that every woman’s pregnancy was different. 

“I did plan it, thank you,” he snorted, affronted. “That's why I also planned for tomorrow to be without plans, so that you could pick something to do that maybe I hadn't thought of.”

“Well how can I pick it if I don't know what you planned?” she replied smartly, grinning with satisfaction at her snark. 

“Touche,” he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. “Or we could just…lay in bed all day. I do like having you all to myself. And I have a few various things planned for the bedroom.” Grinning over at her, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, enjoying the way the moonlight was hitting her skin.

She bit her lip at that, thinking of the possibilities of just staying in bed and being ravished all day long. A delighted shiver ran through her and she leaned into his touch. “You know I am always happy to be at your sexual disposal. However, I do think it is fair to point out that you didn’t bring me here just so we could shag in a different country for nearly two months. I will challenge us both to find the happy balance between seeing the beauty of the sights and fucking each other brainless.” 

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, drifting her lips to his ear to whisper, “And right now, fucking each other brainless sounds good.” 

Smirking into the night air, he turned his head back to her, “Mmm, that it does.” Without warning, he hauled her onto him, laying back against the blanket. He could feel the sand squishing beneath his back, a reminder of where they were at and what this trip was for. Reaching up, he pulled her face down into a deep kiss, licking into her mouth to taste her. He would never get tired of her, of her mind and her body, and he was so happy to call her his wife, forever and ever. 

She kissed him hungrily, enjoying how his taste mingled with that of their dinner. She explored his mouth with her tongue, enjoying the thrill of being the dominant one, at least for now. She rained kisses down his face and neck, licking and sucking the pale flesh that glowed so beautifully in the moonlight. 

“You’re like a mermaid,” she muttered against his flesh. It was so easy to picture him like that, pale and glittering in the ocean. She’d called him a siren once before and she had meant it. Maybe he was one in another life? 

Tilting his head to the side to give her more access, he murmured, “I would have given up the sea to be with you, Rey.” His words rang with sincerity, and he knew them to be true. Given the chance, he would trade it all for her in an instant. 

Running his hands down her sides, he slipped them around to knead her lower back, gazing up at her lovingly. “Or maybe you would have preferred to come join my world instead.” A smile flitted to the corners of his mouth as he imagined it, something out of a Disney movie. She'd be so beautiful as a mermaid, her hair long and heavy with sea water. “What color tail would you have?” He'd written a story about this, once upon a time, and now he was curious to see what her answer was, to see how close or far off the mark he'd been in his writing. 

“When I used to watch _The Little Mermaid_ as a kid, the handful of times we even could, I always wanted to have a blue tail. Maybe it would be ombre, dark blue up to a pale blue, almost white? Or maybe my shell bra was white. Not that I’ve given that a lot of thought...or drawn it out or something,” she replied, smiling at the memory. 

Imagining the memory with her, he nodded along as she painted the picture for him. “I can absolutely see that,” he smiled, kissing her nose. “Maybe one day, hmm?”

“They do sell those amazingly beautiful fins online. And you _do_ have an obscene amount of money,” she prompted, smirking before kissing down his face and back to his neck again. She ground her pelvis into his, seeking the hardness she’d come to know and love in the last near-year. 

Sometimes it astounded her to think of everything that had happened, how long they had pined for each other and how fast they had decided to pursue their relationship once they finally realized the feelings were mutual. Sometimes she laughed to think of how achingly long it took them to say three little words, especially once they admitted that they’d both been wanting to say it since the start. Every hope and dream they’d had was shared, from their kink involving marriage and children to the simple desire of hearing someone admit their love. And now they were married and expecting their first child and living a life she couldn’t have ever possibly dreamt in any variation of a timeline. She never thought she deserved a life like this, and now that she had it, she’d fight tooth and nail to keep it. 

“Make love to me, Mr. Solo. _Please,_ ” she purred, grinding herself along him in a smooth and steady motion. 

“Right here on the beach?” he asked teasingly, hands already on her hips, helping to move her back and forth against him. He was already hard, as she so easily made him, straining against the fabric of his swim trunks. “What if someone sees us?” Whispering lowly, his eyes already dark and deep with desire, he recalled their first act of semi-public sex, with her pressed against the glass windows of her office at the editing firm. He had no qualms about doing it again, even with how deserted the beach was. 

“Then aren’t they lucky?” she whispered lowly in his ear, taking a nip at it. Her damn pregnancy hormones were really driving her towards public sex, but she couldn't seem to care enough. If anything, it made her hotter to imagine some unsuspecting person stumble upon them, watching the way a husband should lay claim on his wife, already pregnant with his child in a true display of his virility. 

She really needed to stop reading the A/B/O smut he wrote. It was messing with her head. 

Smirking, he tucked the crotch of her bathing suit to the side, exposing her so glistening and smooth to the warm night air. “Such a desperate little Kitten, aren't you?” he rumbled, flipping them over so that she was on her back against the blankets. “So desperate for my cock,” he whispered against her collarbone bone, kissing down to the valley between her breasts. He pushed the shells of her swimsuit aside, exposing her to the air as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking her hard, nearly urgently. 

“Yes, please, _please!_ I need your cock, Daddy. Please fill me up,” she whined, canting her hips towards his. She winced as he sucked too hard, momentarily thrown out of the game. “Careful, Ben. Baby nibbles now, remember?” 

Mumbling a sorry against her, he soothed his harsh sucks with a gentle lick, moving back to the middle of her chest again as he rubbed against her through his clothing. It would be so easy to just shove them down and slide into her, but he liked teasing her, just a little. 

“This isn't fair. I’m— _Ben!_ ” she gasped in pleasure as he angled himself to press her aching clit. But the slip of the cloth was all wrong and her wet, needy cunt clenched around nothing. “I married a masochistic, I swear! Do you get a sense of power and pleasure torturing me?” 

“I like hearing you beg,” Ben chuckled darkly, though he took mercy on her. He pushed his shorts down and kicked them off before he gripped her calves, raising them up to place on his shoulders as he slid into her, her perfect cunt snug around him. “God, there is no place I'd rather be than right here,” he whispered hoarsely, pulling out only to plunge more deeply inside. 

“I’ll beg you forever if it means you’ll keep fucking me so fucking good like this,” Rey moaned. “We’re not going to—fuck, baby, right there!—do this when I get bigger.” She pressed up on her elbows, kissing him hard, her moans swallowed by his mouth as he drove into her harder and faster. “We’ll just have to get creative,” she panted against his lips. 

“We’ll try it from the side,” he nodded, groaning as he shifted his hips, sliding just a little deeper. “Or maybe you can be on—fuck—on top. I'm going to take such good care of you, baby. Whatever you need, however you need it.” He ground into her, the moon hitting her just right, giving her skin a bluish glow that made her look ethereal. “Fuck, Rey, you're so beautiful.”

“Stop trying to woo me and make me come, Solo,” she growled, even as she preened at his praise. She hoped he still felt like this when she ballooned up in a few short months, although she had to admit that she couldn’t quite perceive a world in which her husband did not want to fuck her boneless. They’d done nothing but defile surface after surface since they finally admitted their feelings to each other, after all. She could only hope that that wouldn't slow down too much once they became parents. 

Smiling, he leaned back on his knees, pulling her lower half into his lap, his hands gripping her hips as he drove into her harder, faster. “Yes, ma’am,” he laughed, his hair hanging around his face as he looked down at her. “Fuck, you feel so good. I love your cunt, so tight and always ready for me. Always dripping around my cock like such a good girl.” Snapping his hips against hers, he slid his arm around to hold her legs, his other hand sliding around her front to flick his thumb over her clit, before rubbing at it with firm, rough circles. 

“You’re coming first,” she challenged, squeezing her vaginal walls around his wonderful cock. She refused to let him play his unfair little game, but at least she knew how to fight back. “You’re absolutely coming first this time. Come for me, Daddy. Fill me up. I need your come so bad.” 

Shaking his head, Ben gasped and faltered slightly, fighting off the urge to do exactly as she'd said. “Absolutely—not!”

It was hard to hold back when she was commanding him like this, but god damn if it wasn't hot. He thrusted into her harder, angling for her sweet spot, their battle of who was going to come first an occasional game they played. Most of the time she won, using that fucking perfect cunt of hers to milk him with ease. “Not today, Kitten. Today, you're going to lose,” he grunted, his head falling back, eyes fluttering. 

“Fucking _fuck,_ Daddy. Just like that, just like that. Shit, shit, shiiiiiiit,” she screamed out as he pushed her further and further. Her orgasm was right there, taunting and teasing her, but she would win, damnit. She squeezed him harder, beginning to sweat with the effort to not just let go. “Come for me, come for me, _come for me!_ ” 

Oh god, he was about to come. “Maybe we’ll call this one a draw,” he groaned loudly. She _knew_ what it did to him when she called him that, and that was definitely cheating. Ben looked back down at her, eyes glazed with a mixture of lust, concentration, and restraint. She was so wet for him, her body taking his easily now. The sound was almost lost to the crashing of waves behind them and he grunted as he gave two more quick, hard thrusts before he couldn’t hold back anymore. He shoved himself into her and let go, a deep, guttural sound leaving his chest. He filled her completely, giving a few small pumps to push it back into her. Why, he didn’t know. She was already pregnant, so it wasn’t like she was suddenly going to get even more pregnant, but damn it if his body didn’t know that. 

“That was—that was definitely incredible. I always imagined that beach sex would be more...sandy,” Rey giggled, stroking his arms lovingly. “And I still think I won. I started coming about .5 seconds after you.” 

“Only because you _cheated!”_ he protested, smiling widely. He kissed her forehead before pulling off of her. “Well, we have the rest of our time here to do this again without the blanket.” He laid down next to her, having enough sense to grab one of their spare towels and drape it across their spent lower halves. “I hope you like this trip, specifically the end of it. I always save the best for last. Or, I try to. Sometimes the best comes first.” He winked at her again before plucking another grape and popping it into his mouth. 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, whatever.” She smiled still, though, and she turned to lay her head on his shoulder as she reached over his chest and grabbed a grape. She ate two before she gave a little laugh, feeling a little flutter from within her belly. “Do you want to feel her moving?” she asked. 

Brightening, Ben rolled over, immediately placing his hand against her abdomen, letting his eyes drift shut as he concentrated. And there, just faintly, he was able to feel a tap against his hand.

“Oh my god…” he breathed. “We made that. We _made_ that.” 

His tone was awestruck, completely amazed at the wonders of the human body. She had a little person—their suspected daughter—in there. Removing his hand, Ben leaned down to replace it with his head, resting gently as he tried to listen for something. After several moments, he found himself softly singing the words to his favorite lullaby as a child. 

Rey’s heart melted as she gently stroked his hair, staring down at the man who she adored singing to their unborn child. She wasn’t sure if it was possible to love him any more, and then he went and did this. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives finding reasons to love him more. 


End file.
